Dupash
Dupash ist ein Battle Rapper mit litauischen Wurzeln der am VBT, so wie am EoR teilnahm und in der RBA aktiv war. Dupash im VBT, EoR und in der RBA: 2008 begann Dupash im Battlerapzirkus aktiv zu werden und meldete sich in der RBA an. Zwischen 2008 und 2011 bestritt er 35 Battles von denen er 26 gewann, 7 verlor und 2 mal Unentschieden battlete. Aktuell steht er mit 637 Punkten auf dem 43. Platz in der Advanced Liga der RBA. Er bestritt unter anderem Battles gegen Luke, JanniX, KIAS, Luie-Die-Nadel & Einfach nur Jay. Mittlerweile ist er dort aber inaktiv. 2009 nahm er zum ersten Mal am VBT teil. In den ersten Runden verpeilten noch alle Gegner gegen ihn, im 32stel-Finale hingegen war er derjenige, der aufgab. 2010 kam er bis ins 8tel-Finale wo er gegen FLoW-KiNG verlor. Auch zuvor hatte es einige knappe Entscheidungen gegeben. 2011 brachte er gegen seine Gegner nur Runden, die nicht länger als eine Minute waren, um seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Gegen Pat Riot (Der Geile Vater) versagte er im 64stel-Finale mit dieser Taktik. 2012 erreichte er das 32stel-Finale, wo der gegen Akne aufgab. Zuvor kämpfte er sich wieder knapp von Runde zu Runde. 2011 hatte er beim EoR (Evolution of Rap) 2011 gegen seinen Gegner JanniX zu spät eingereicht und war somit ausgeschieden. 2013 passierte dasselbe mit seiner Qualifikation für das VBT, bei welcher er die Frist zwar nur um wenige Minuten verpeilte, aber dennoch nicht ins Turnier aufgenommen wurde. Dupash reichte nach zwei Jahren Inaktivität eine Qualifikation für das VBT 2015 ein. Hier begann er, wie 2011, sehr kurze Runden einzureichen, mit denen er seine ersten beiden Gegner allerdings problemlos besigen konnte. Gegen seinen dritten Gegner brachte er zum ersten Mal wieder eine längere Runde mit zwei Parts, gewann dementsprechend deutlich. Er schied diesmal bereits im 16tel-Finale knapp gegen den Newcomer Davo aus. Eigenschaften: Dupash rappt sehr ruhig und mit eher sanfter Stimme, trifft aber trotzdem immer gut den Takt und kommt auf die meisten Arten von Beats gut klar. Er wird oft als "smoother" Rapper bezeichnet. Er ist aber auch in der Lage einen wesentlich aggressiveren Battleflow auszuüben, was man besonders stark an Runden aus dem VBT 2010, oder seinem RBA Battle gegen Luke merkt. Ein sehr markantes Merkmal an Dupash ist sein starker Akzent, der aber von Jahr zu Jahr immer mehr verschwand. Vom Rapstil her erinnert er ein bisschen an Coru. Er hat gute Punchlines und konstanten Gegnerbezug, gibt sich allerdings auch manchmal recht wenig Mühe. Er ist unter anderem auch Videoproduzent und produzierte schon für 3Plusss und für den Plot beim VCB. Er ist für seine sehr guten Videos und Effekte bekannt. Schon im VBT 2010 arbeitete er mit einer Bluebox und besaß sehr herausragende Videoqualität in seinen Runden. Battle + Ergebnisse: RBA: * Liste aller Battles VBT 2009: * Vorrunde: Gegen Klever (Sieg für Dupash durch Aufgabe) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen heynoo (Sieg für Dupash durch Aufgabe) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen Chellah (Sieg für Chellah durch Aufgabe) VBT 2010: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Lane (7:3 für Dupash) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen G.I. von PdS (3:2 Sieg für Dupash) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen StriddyCent (Sieg für Dupash durch Aufgabe) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen Karano (14:1 für Dupash) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Xdogg (20:19 für Dupash) * 8tel-Finale: Gegen FLoW-KiNG (13:8 für FloW-KiNG) VBT 2011: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Frame_Music (5:0 für Dupash) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen EmCosa (5:0 für Dupash) * Zwischenrunde: Freilos! * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Pat Riot (8:0 für Pat Riot) EoR 2011: * 8tel-Finale: Gegen JanniX (Sieg für JanniX durch Fristverpeilung) VBT 2012: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Bl3cky (9:0 für Dupash) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen Richnezz (6:4 für Dupash) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen Noizee (7:5 für Dupash) * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Chrilson (10:8 für Dupash) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen Akne (Sieg für Akne durch Aufgabe) VBT 2015: * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Geezuz (9:0 für DUPASH) * Vorrunde 2: Gegen KomaH (8:1 für DUPASH) * Vorrunde 3: Gegen Dynamic (8:3 für DUPASH) * Zwischenrunde: Freilos! * 64stel-Finale: Gegen Kush Gang Nixon (12:3 für Dupash) * 32stel-Finale: Gegen Siriuz (12:2 für Dupash) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Davo (21:25 für Davo) Links: * Offizielle Facebookseite: https://de-de.facebook.com/DupashRap?filter=2 * Artistpage auf Rappers.in: http://www.rappers.in/kingdupash * Dupash auf Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ngrwhtboy?feature= * Dupash's RBA Profil: http://www.r-b-a.de/index.php?ID=5010&sid=fcb941cd976e5b2fea0a3fbe2e5c73c6&show=43518 Trivia: ** Er gehört zu den wenigen Rappern die, trotz gewissem Bekanntheitsgrad, in keiner Crew sind. ** Er hat trotz seiner labellosigkeit gute Kontakte zu der Frank Castle Cooking Gang, dem Plot und eypro. ** Aufgrund der großen Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm durch das JBB 2014 zuteil wurde, wird der Rapper Gary Washington seit Beginn des VBT 2015, als Faninterner Scherz, mit jedem VBT Teilnehmer verglichen. Bei Dupash sind die Behauptungen allerdings sogar ernst gemeint. Dupash selbst nimmt den Vergleich locker. "Vorrunde 1 Faggots checkt, jetzt wird's zu heavy. Null-zwölf war ich Laaance und jetzt bin ich... Gary?" ~ Dupash in seiner VBT 2015 Vorrunde 1. Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:RBA